


Save Me

by FoldedPagesxo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Completely Shamless Smut, Cunnilingus, Dimitri is best boi you can't change my mind, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, There is some wholesome fluff in this as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoldedPagesxo/pseuds/FoldedPagesxo
Summary: "I do not care if this is wrong," He stated, leaning forward so their lips were barely touching. "I want you."As he spoke, the supple skin of their lips brushed against one another, and Byleth's knees quivered. It was then Dimitri knew she wanted this as much as he did.OR; how the Goddess Tower should have gone.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot (?) of Dimitri and Byleth at the Goddess Tower and how things should have gone.
> 
> I used rape/non-con for the dub-con that is implied in the beginning.
> 
> If you guys like it, I do have something brewing in my mind for a post-timeskip scene.
> 
> Enjoy xoxo and please leave feedback !
> 
> Part 2 [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622254) is up!
> 
> [My tumblr page](https://xofoldedpages.tumblr.com/) where I will take requests for anything large or small! Just click on the arrow in the upper left-hand corner and select requests / comments / love !

Byleth Eisner, she is the muse that old-worldly scholars and grand composers would write about for eras to come. At least, that is how Dimitri viewed his Professor. To him, she was the glittering of light that seeped into the horizon just before daybreak. A sight that renewed faith into those; she symbolized a new beginning. She was everything that he was not. Because deep down, an animalistic craving clawed at Dimitri. He wanted - no needed - her. 

The prince had silenced this monster that threatened to surface for so long. Battle after battle, through bloodshed, he kept it at bay. But this woman threatened to release it for the past eight months.

Each time she would lean over him to point at a text in his tome, the aroma of Chamomile would invade his senses. It soon became his favorite fragrance. 

Now, every time she would lean over him, he imagined himself taking her. He would pin her on his desk and claim what was rightfully his, ignoring the other students. It was a fantasy he often daydreamed, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as he delved deeper into this forsaken fantasy. And, of course, she was doing it again. He had raised his hand and asked her a question; one he knew would draw her closer. She fell into his trap, leaning over to point out a specific strategy. He took a deep breath, savoring the Chamomile. Then, his mind wandered. It wandered to her large breasts, and he wondered what they'd taste like in his mouth.

"Dimitri?"

Her soft voice pulled him back to reality.

"Oh, Professor. My apologies. I was trying to visualize the... strategies on the battlefield."

Though faint, Byleth gave him a warm smile and placed herself in the front of the class once more. When class adjourned, Dimitri almost made it to his dormitory. 

Almost.

But the thought of her consumed him, and the animal was becoming harder to tame. He cornered an alleyway just before the dorms. Hidden behind the cobblestone, Dimitri quickly unbuttoned his pants. For a seventeen-year-old, he was well endowed, and he knew it. 

He gripped at the wall with one hand, and with the other, began to pump at his cock. With eyes closed, he imagined his Professor on her knees before him, taking him all in. He then imagined fucking those perfect tits of hers. Before long, he unloaded himself onto a patch of grass and quickly buttoned up his pants. He emerged from the hidden spot inconspicuously, his face devilishly natural for the act he had committed.

At the end of the month, the grand ball commenced. Dimitri determined to continue his facade, graciously accepted when another house member asked to dance. As the two glided effortlessly across the dance floor, his cerulean eyes would glance at Byleth every chance they could. 

She was standing a bit awkwardly on the sidelines, watching as the students danced merrily.

Good.

She was his, and if he could not dance with her, no one could.

Of course, the next time he rounded with his partner, Claude had Byleth's hand in his, ushering her to the dance floor. 

Dimitri's jaw tightened, and his face soured at the sight.

"Your highness, are you okay?"

Dimitri continued to dance with the nameless student, gracing her with his roguish smile.

"Of course," He stated as he extended his arm out and twirled her once. The student laughed, forgetting her worries. 

The night continued with students engaging merrily. Byleth, exhausted from the ball, ventured into the courtyard for fresh air. It was there that she remembered the Gatekeeper and the story he told her about the Goddess Tower. So, in the frigid air, she made her way there. Upon entering, her boots echoed off the cobblestone walls.

Dimitri had arrived minutes before but was surprised to see his Professor there as well. 

"Professor," He called out with a smile.

Byleth was just as surprised as he was, but joined him.

After a moment of silence, Dimitri finally spoke. "It's quiet here, isn't it, Professor? That reminds me. Do you know the legend associated with the Goddess Tower?"

"I do," Byleth responded, glancing up at her student.

"They say that wishes made in this tower will come true. I wonder who came up with such a silly notion," Dimitri mused. "Well, we are here. I suppose there's no harm in passing the time with silly legends. What do you say, Professor? Care to make a wish? We are here on the night of the ball. Why don't you try wishing for something?"

Byleth gazed at the fair-haired prince, trying to think of a wish, but nothing came to mind. Truth be told, if she were honest with herself, she would rather Dimitri wish for something. She had grown quite fond of him and hoped the world would become more kind to him.

"Why don't you wish for something?" She urged, shifting her body to face him.

"A wish of my own," He contemplated, resting his chin between his fingers. "I suppose my wish is for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us — Or...Something along those lines."

The prince continued to astonish Byleth. Though they were close in age, his maturity was far beyond most. She nodded at his statement. "Then, I'll wish for the same."

Dimitri remained silent for a moment, gazing at Byleth. Feelings began to bubble in his stomach, making him uneasy. It was a weird mixture of admiration, appreciation, and yearning. 

"Thank you, Professor. Although, at a time like this," He mused, wonder if he should continue. "Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we'll be together forever. What do you think?"

Caught off guard, Byleth drew in a deep breath. Though she was unaware of it until now, she had craved Dimitri, but a relationship between a student and Professor would never be allowed. 

Dimitri, keen on perception, noticed the way Byleth's body reacted to his suggestion, and the animal began to rise. His body shifted to face hers, and he took a threatening step towards her. "Professor? You have not answered my question."

Byleth reacted by taking a step back, and then another as Dimitri continued to press forward until her back was against something hard. Her hands reached behind her, and she realized he had backed her up into a pillar. 

"Dimitri, this isn't a time for jokes," Though, she was surprised the prince was even able to joke. 

"Come now, Professor. Do you truly think I would joke about something like that?" He leaned his forearm above Byleth's head and bowed down towards her, the tips of their noses almost touching. He had never seen his Professor so lost before, and he enjoyed the spectacle. Dimitri tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and lightly tickled Byleth's cheek with the tip of his nose until he reached her ear. 

"I have thought about this before," His warm breath tickled at the shell of Byleth's ear, and she was suddenly helpless. She bit down at her lower lip in an attempt to subdue her thoughts, and her breathing slowed.

"Dimitri, this isn't right. I'm your Professor."

For a moment, Dimitri contemplated stopping, but it was too late. He wanted her, and he was going to have her. Without answering, Dimitri sucked in the lobe of Byleth's ear. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and he smiled. Dimitri moved from her ear to her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. Gods, he had wanted this for so long.

"Dimitri, listen to me," She demanded, her arms going up to push at his shoulders. He leaned back, quickly capturing both of her hands in his own before holding them hostage above her head with one hand, easily overpowering her. His body leaned in towards her, and Byleth breathed in when she felt his bulge between his legs. Before she could gaze down, Dimitri forcefully took her chin in his fingers. "Look at me," He demanded.

Byleth listened, her azure eyes locking with his.

"I do not care if this is wrong," He stated, leaning forward so their lips were barely touching. "I want you." 

As he spoke, the supple skin of their lips brushed against one another, and Byleth's knees quivered. It was then Dimitri knew she wanted this as much as he did.

And what Dimitri wanted, he took.

"But-" He was done with her protests. His lips collided with hers in an intense hunger. Byleth felt a rush of helplessness against Dimitri, a warmth surging through her core. And finally, she kissed him back with as much fervor. Her arms struggled to break free of his grip, but he kept them firmly in place.

Even with all the months of fantasizing, Dimitri never imagined his Professor would taste so intoxicating. He released his grip on her chin only to grasp a handful of hair tightly. Byleth moaned into his mouth, a mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through her nerves. When they finally broke free of one another, their breathing was shallow. Regret boiled in the pit of Byleth's stomach, but her desire for Dimitri outweighed anything negative that could come from this.

"Do not move," Dimitri demanded. "Do you understand?" Still dizzy from their first kiss, Byleth could only manage a nod. Satisfied with the response, Dimitri released his grip on her arms. His hands moved to the exposed skin above her breasts. He lightly caressed the area, then moved them agonizingly slow towards her bared stomach. The anticipation and tender touch sent wild tremors throughout Byleth's entire body. 

"Dimitri," Byleth breathed, almost begging.

"Heh," Dimitri huffed, a wicked half-grin on his face. As his hands moved lower, his body followed. He placed delicate kisses around her navel and just above her shorts. His hands roamed over her legs, caressing them before placing them on her thighs, rubbing small circles with his thumb just below her bikini line. 

Dimitri then moved one hand to rub at her clit outside her clothes. She was already soaking. "My, my Professor. You are already quite wet."

"I can't help it," Byleth responded, her body reacting accordingly to his touches. Dimitri began to rub harder. Byleth whimpered, but Dimitri was not satisfied. "Moan for me, or I will not continue." 

"But, someone might hear us," She protested. 

"Then let them." 

He pressed his thumb harder onto Byleth's clit, rubbing in a circular motion. Wanting to please her student, Byleth moaned.

"Good," Dimitri said, satisfied. 

He looped his finger under her shorts and tugged them off along with her panties in one quick motion. Byleth suddenly felt exposed, her hands reaching down to cover herself. Dimitri promptly knocked them away, his mouth finding its way to her inner thighs. "I did not say you could move your hands."

He took his time and kissed at her covered skin. Byleth fidgetted under his ardent kisses, a need building up in her core. 

Finally, Dimitri's tongue found its way to her slit. His tongue pushed at her entrance before gliding up to encircle her clit. Byleth gasped, and instinctively grasped Dimitri's pale hair. He began to suck gently at first, and Byleth felt like she might explode. "Please, Dimitri," She began to beg. 

He broke from her clit to speak. "Say my name again."

"Dimitri."

"Again."

"Dimitri, please."

"Goddess, you are perfect," He breathed. Satisfied, he flicked his tongue at her clit before sucking at it again. This time, the force was stronger, needier, and Byleth buckled under his touch. As Dimitri continued to absorb and lick at Byleth's wettening pussy, he entered a finger inside her. He curved the digit and massaged at the most sensitive part. 

Byleth's moans became more unhinged, and Dimitri moaned deep and low within his throat. He could feel her getting wetter, and this only made him insert another finger before pressing at her walls harder and moving them quicker. At this point, Byleth felt overwhelmed by Dimitri's touch; and her world became a dizzy haze. 

When she clamped around his fingers, he knew she was almost over the edge. His tongue teased at her clit, pressing down and moving in a circular motion before flicking at it. He then took her clit in his mouth once more, maintaining a continuous pressure against it while he finger fucked her. 

A strange warmth built up in Byleth's stomach, and she suddenly released herself on Dimitri's fingers, calling out his name.

But Dimitri didn't stop. He continued to suck at her clit, his fingers moving against her pulsating walls until it became almost unbearable for the Professor. In less than a minute, Byleth found herself cumming for a second time. 

Overwhelmed, she slumped down, her back gliding against the rigidness of the pillar behind her. Dimitri finally released his grip on her, his fingers slick with her cum. He didn't hesitate, licking herself off his pointer. 

The sight surprisingly ignited a fire in Byleth once more. When Dimitri had devoured the last of Byleth on his one finger, he turned his hand to her.

"Open your mouth," He insisted.

"What?" Byleth countered.

"I want you to taste yourself."

Startled, but unable to resist her student, Byleth obliged, and Dimitri laid his finger on top of her tongue. She enclosed her mouth, tasting her palatableness on his finger. A low groan emitted from Dimitri's throat, and he was about to undress when distant echoes of footsteps caught his attention.

"Someone's coming," Byleth whispered, quickly pulling her shorts back up. Dimitri stood instantly, holding his hand out. Byleth accepted the gesture and stood up with his help just in time for Sylvain to round a corner.

"Oh Professor and your Highness," He stated, glancing between the two. His arms casually went behind his head as he surveyed the scene. "Having a little rendezvous, I see?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Sylvain," Dimitri retorted. "You should not say such things." 

"Alright alright, my bad," Sylvain held up his hands in defense. 

"Besides, we were just leaving," Byleth chimed in and began to walk towards the exit and Dimitri followed suit. Once Sylvain was a safe distance away, Dimitri circled his arm around Byleth's waist and pulled her in. 

"Do not think you can escape me so easily, Professor," Dimitri intoned, a deep voice brushing against the shell of her ear. "I will see you tomorrow."


End file.
